birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fortune Street Party
Fortune Street Party is a dream game made by BT Productions. Gameplay The premise is very similar to Mario Party, except that Dragon Quest characters are added to the list of playable characters. Minigames All of the Mario Party minigames (except for boss, Bowser, or DK minigames) are playable. The minigames from Fortune Street have been added and modified to fit the Mario Party style, as seen below. Round the Blocks Similar to Lucky Lineup. Instead of shells, cherries, and sevens, there are mushrooms or slimes, coins, and sevens respectively. Value is the same as it was in the Fortune Street version. Memory Block This version is a true memory game. A 1-player minigame where the player must find the item to win. All of the other blocks are empty. Dart of Gold An item minigame. The minigame functions the same as it did in Fortune Street, with stocks and 1-ups awarding coins while the Bowser symbol deducted coins. Slurpodrome A battle minigame. The minigame functions the same as it did in Fortune Street. Itadaki Slot A variant of Round the Blocks where the blocks were spun vertically instead of horizontally. Amida Pipe An item minigame. If the player chose the Piranha Plant, that player would lose. Silver Tarot This is the minigame that was played when a player landed on a Chance Space. The Tarot cards decide the players involved and the event. The Grim Reaper card causes a reduction of coins instead of sleep. Monster Colosseum Similar to Slurpodrome, except the players have four monsters to choose from instead of five. Ending When a board is complete, the ending will highly resemble the first Mario Party with a little bit from the second. Initially before a winner could be announced, a random character that did not participate will try to ruin the winner's celebration party (this is almost always Bowser, but other characters can get involved as well). The winner steps up and takes care of the intruder. To make sure the punishment sticks, the winner would summon his or her stars and transforms the board into his or her own likeness. This likeness can cause a specific board to become unlocked (see below). If a character wins on that specific board, the character's true ending is unlocked and can be viewed at a later time. The victory pose after the entire ending is complete resembles a pose seen on Itadaki Street (not Fortune Street where the pose is played once). The pose seen on the statistics screen would be the pose seen on Fortune Street. Characters To see the full list of characters, see Team Fortune Street. Boards When the game is first started, the player only has generic boards to choose from. However, if a specific character (human-controlled or AI) wins a specific board, then a new board that expands from the original is playable. Different characters can expand the possibilities, but the ultimate test coming into development was to make sure each board can be assigned to a specific character (You can tell by seeing if the character has a link attached). You can still play the generic boards. In addition, the shop offers a variety of boards that cannot be unlocked from the generic boards. These boards must be purchased before they can be played. The List (Generic) * The Castle: Multiple possibilities can result. Mario unlocks Mario's Rainbow Castle. Bowser unlocks Bowser's Castle. Peach unlocks Princess Peach's Castle. Dragon Quest characters (minus Dragonlord and Slime, as they unlock exclusive boards) unlock Castle Trodain. * The Mansion: Luigi unlocks Luigi's Mansion. * The Cake: Princess Peach unlocks Peach's Birthday Cake. * Vast Land: Dragonlord unlocks Alefgard. * The Plaza: Bowser Junior unlocks Delfino Plaza. * The Ruins: Jessica unlocks Robbin Hood Ruins. * Pinball Machine: Multiple possibilites can result. Waluigi unlocks Waluigi Pinball. Bowser unlocks Bowser's Pinball Machine. * The Dream: Multiple possibilities can result. Bowser unlocks Bowser Nightmare. Peach unlocks Sweet Dream. Mario unlocks Rainbow Dream. Wario unlocks Pirate Dream. * The Canyon: Wario unlocks Wario's Battle Canyon. * Music Room. If Toad wins this board, Toadette will arrive and help contruct Toadette's Music Room. The newly constructed board will become unlocked. * The Island: Multiple possibilities can result. Slime unlocks Slimenia. Yoshi unlocks Yoshi's Tropical Island. * The Jungle: Donkey Kong unlocks DK's Tropical Adventure. * The Abbey: Patty unlocks Alltrades Abbey. * The Star: If Bowser wins, he will break up the star and unlock Eternal Star. * The Galaxy: Multiple possibilities can result. Mario unlocks Starship Mario. Yoshi unlocks Good Egg Galaxy. The List (Specific) *Mario's Rainbow Castle: This board is unlocked when Mario wins The Castle. The traditional ending is that the winner's stars paint new rainbows for the castle. Mario's true ending subtracts the need for painting, as his giant star would eventually burst and create the rainbows. *Bowser's Castle: This board is unlocked when Bowser wins The Castle. Princess Peach cannot be a playable character on this board as she is kidnapped. The ending is that Peach is rescued. *Princess Peach's Castle: This board is unlocked when Princess Peach wins The Castle. The winner would celebrate victory inside the castle as a giant cake is presented to him/her. *Luigi's Mansion: This board is unlocked when Luigi wins The Mansion. The traditional ending is that the winner's stars spruce up the mansion, without really defeating the ghosts inhabiting it. Luigi's true ending has him defeat the ghosts in addition to sprucing up the mansion. *Peach's Birthday Cake: This board is unlocked when Princess Peach wins The Cake. The traditional ending is that the winner's stars would decorate the cake in his or her own likeness, creating a combo of Peach and the winner. Peach's true ending ignites nostalgia for the first Mario Party. *Alefgard: This board is unlocked when Dragonlord wins Vast Land. The traditional ending is that the winner manages to defeat the monsters and restore peace to Alefgard. Dragonlord's true ending has him take over the throne for good, making sure peace never comes to Alefgard again (by engulfing the realm in darkness). *Delfino Plaza: This board is unlocked when Bowser Junior wins The Plaza. The traditional ending is that the winner's stars turn into Shine Sprites and restore peace to Delfino Plaza. Bowser Junior's true ending has him damage the plaza with his graffiti beyond repair. *Robbin Hood Ruins: This board is unlocked when Jessica wins The Ruins. The traditional ending is that the winner's stars form a large star that unlocks the treasure hidden within the ruins. Jessica's true ending has her find treasure that is larger in loot than the other characters. *Bowser's Pinball Machine: This board is unlocked when Bowser wins Pinball Machine. The ending is that the winner's stars restore everyone back to normal since they entered the board shrunk in size. *Wario's Battle Canyon: This board is unlocked when Wario wins The Canyon. The traditional ending is that the winner's interference causes the war to end in violent fashion. Wario's true ending has him use his stars like fireworks, ending the war peacefully. *Toadette's Music Room: This board is unlocked when Toad wins Music Room. The traditional ending is that the winner defeats the Hammer Bro (not a random character) that was making a mess of Toadette's instruments. Toad's true ending has him join Toadette in making the final scene before the statistics truly beautiful. *Yoshi's Tropical Island: This board is unlocked when Yoshi wins The Island. Like with Mario Party 1, the winner would reunite the two Yoshis. Yoshi's true ending has him invite more Yoshis to the island to help him celebrate his victory, creating a Yoshi Rainbow. *Alltrades Abbey: This board is unlocked when Patty wins The Abbey. The traditional ending is that the winner gets hired in his/her dream job. Patty's true ending is the only exception, as she throws a party instead. *Eternal Star: This board is unlocked when Bowser wins The Star. The ending is that the Koopa Kids managing the stars get defeated, and the star itself is repaired. *Super Mario Bros.: This board must be purchased before being available for play. The ending is that the winner grabs the flagpole and celebrates victory like Mario/Luigi/Toad/Peach would after completing a level, with fireworks exploding in the background. Items The subheadings below list the items found in Fortune Street Party. Mushroom This item allows the user to roll two dice. If won through the Memory Block, Dart of Gold, or Amida Pipe minigames, the item would immediately take effect on the winner's next turn. Poison Mushroom This item targets an opponent and cuts that character's dice roll down to range 1 - 3 on the next turn. If the item was won through the Amida Pipe minigame, the winner's dice roll would be cut down. Reverse Mushroom This item targets a player and forces that player to move backwards on the next turn. If used via Venture Card 1, the player does not have to go backwards. Venture Cards These cards are obtained when a player passes through a Venture Space. The number is always random. The list is below. Venture Card 1 The player is given a free Reverse Mushroom and can change direction whenever wanted. Venture Card 2 Dash Mushroom! Roll again! Venture Card 3 The player gets to warp to any space (except a Chance Space). Venture Card 4 The player must give 10 coins to any opponent. Venture Card 14 The player must give all opponents 3 coins each. Venture Card 39 The player must give 5 coins to any opponent. Venture Card 46 The player loses 15 coins. Venture Card 50 Magic Carpet! Move forward the same number of spaces again. Venture Card 53 Forces the player to go back to Start. Venture Card 54 Target an opponent and force that opponent to go back to Start. Venture Card 70 Warps the player to the Star Space (though the player still has to pay for the Star). Venture Card 76 Gives the player 50 coins. Venture Card 81 Forces the opponents to roll a 1 on their next turn. Venture Card 83 Randomly relocates all opponents. Venture Card 88 Casts Kamek Spell No. 88, which makes all other players swap places. Venture Card 95 The player throws a party and invites all the other players to come. All players congregate at the space of the player who drew this venture card. Venture Card 96 Summons Boos that cause all the players to scramble to another player's space. Venture Card 99 Warps the player to anywhere that is 1 - 6 spaces before the Star Space. Venture Card 117 Everyone is given a free Reverse Mushroom and can change direction. Category:Browse